


She is not leaving Hawaii!!

by Anonymous



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), The Purge (2013)
Genre: mentions of the purge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People never knew one reason why Danny loved Hawaii</p>
            </blockquote>





	She is not leaving Hawaii!!

Danny complained about a lot of things in Hawaii, the weather, the use of pineapples, the sand that almost got into everything; but unlike many that came from the mainland Danny had never once complained about the fact that the Sate of Hawaii did not participate in the Purge.   
Oh there where plenty of people that had moved to Hawaii or just visited around the date just for that one fact, but Danny was not one of them. He had moved for his daughter as he told everyone that he met. He never once talked about the Purge or discussed anything that was even remotely connected to it. As New Jersey was one of the States where the Purge was practiced a lot many assumed that Danny was of the same mind; Let there be one night, 12 hours where any and all crime is legal.

Now Danny and his ex-wife Rachel fought a lot over the phone, but the rest of Five-0 had never heard him sound so angry. They could hear him near the computer table, even though the door of his office was closed. “ I don’t care that you want to go and visit Stan’s parents Rachel, I care about the fact that you want to take Grace along with you.” Danny was quiet for a moment listening to what was being said on the other end before he shot out of his chair and started pacing his office.  
“No, no. You listen to me, Grace is not going, it doesn’t matter if you are going because it is expected of you or that you plan to let her see my parents. Unlike you and Stan I know how to read a calendar and if you plan to do this thing next month then you have my blessing, take a whole ‘nother week if you want, but YOU ARE NOT TAKING MY DAUGHTER TO THE MAINLAND THIS MONTH!! Why? Because you and Stan might want to risk your lives during the most fucked up day in the year that came from the fucked up new government and their fucked up 28th amendment, but you will not be doing that with my daughter and I will take you to court for child endangerment before letting you step one foot off this Island.” Danny slammed his phone on the desk, shattering the screen and breathing hard, trying to regain his balance and to keep the fear of losing his monkey at bay. It closed up his throat, so when he saw the rest of his team in the dooropening from his office, he just looked up at them. 

“ I can’t..” was all he got out before he needed Steve and Chin’s help to stay upright. 

“Don’t you worry Danny.” Kono reassured him. “Gracie is not leaving this island during any Purge, no judge that works here would grant her any form of custody if it comes up at a trail and the airports and harbors even contact child services if there are kids leaving any of the islands during that month.”

Danny could only smile in gratitude, leaning into Steve who was whispering reassurances in his ear, knowing that his team had his back.

**Author's Note:**

> This started in my head when watching the Purge: Anarchy and reading an update of Hawaii Five-0 fic.   
> How would the members of Five-0 deal with the Purge.


End file.
